Too Busy Saving the World
by Secret-Wolf-Cub
Summary: It had been ages since they got a moment alone, and yet there is always something...Magnus and Alec teaser story :3


After several long minutes of ignoring the echoing bangs that emanated from the door to the loft, the tall, ever glittering warlock groaned and set Chairman Meow aside. It was far too late for any of the sarcastic niceties he usually showed unwanted guests and as such all Magnus planned to do was to tell the noisy visitor to come back at a preferred time. _Like never…_ he thought as a Cheshire like grin graced his perfect facial features. When he opened the door however, his plan seemed to implode when he saw just who was he thought was being so obnoxious. The young shadow hunter carefully pushed past the still grinning warlock.

'What? No party tonight? Oh, Magnus, I am disappointed in you.' By now the boy had a small, carefully placed grin on his face. Of course he was joking with the warlock. Magnus watched the boy as he stretched happily in the cool air of the loft, not really caring that they were alone. As exciting as it was having so many Downworlders around that could accidently interrupt them, it was the nights like these that were usually what the boy enjoyed most. Besides, it had been far too hot lately to be throwing massive parties every night. However, the heat had seemed to have some advantageous qualities. The young shadow hunter blushed darkly as he realized where his thoughts were heading. He hadn't been able to sneak out of the institute to see Magnus in over a week and it was starting to take its toll on his adolescent body. As if sensing his train of thought, Magnus closed the door and moved to stand close behind Alec, pulling him back against him. _If it were_ _possible_, Alec thought as he looked up at the warlock, _I would wish to stay like this forever…_

'You could you know.' The boy blinked a little looking confused. Magnus looked down at the young shadow hunter in his arms, laughing as he realized that the boy hadn't realized he had just said his thoughts out loud.

'You were speaking your mind again.' Alec's cheeks again flushed a dark red, not just in embarrassment, but also in annoyance that the man took it so lightly. However, before he had a chance to start an argument about it, the warlock's soft, tender lips were caressing his own. Unwillingly, a soft but animalistic moan escaped Alec's throat as he moved to turn in the man's arms. Magnus, however, had other plans and held the boy firmly so that the boy's back was pressing against the man's chest. Slowly and deliberately, Magnus ran a hand down to Alec's hip and gently pulled him back against him more so his groin pressed against the young shadow hunter's arse. The man was rewarded with another of the boy's delicious moans. Carefully and teasingly, Magnus whispered in Alec's ear,

'You seem rather impatient little shadow hunter.' With that, Magnus let the boy go and walked to his room. He left the door ajar behind him and flopped down on his large, luxurious bed. The old television set flickering to life as a trademark Cheshire grin graced his features. Alec trod in, clearly downhearted among other things. He shifted now uncomfortable in his ever tightening leather pants. Now that he had a good look at the warlock, Alec noticed the only thing he had on was that silk kimono of his, and it had fallen open a little when he had flopped down onto the bed. The boy's pants now seemed to be crushing some sensitive areas and he wished to all the Angels he could name that Magnus would stop toying with him. Magnus moved and looked over at Alec with a beckoning expression. Obediently, the young shadow hunter shut the bedroom door and moved over to the man, straddling his hips. The warlock sat up slowly, pushing Alec back as he did so that again the boy's arse was pressing against his groin. The hot, firm sensation of the young man's arse rubbing against his hardening length, a low almost feline like purr being elicited from his shimmering lips as he leant in the kiss the tender flesh of the boy's throat. The kiss so light and fleeting Alec had to wonder if he'd imagined it, but all to soon the sound of his pants zipper drew his attention back to reality. Now things were _really_ starting to get hot! The young shadow hunter rocked his hips moaning, wanting the torture to end, an almost sadistic grin playing on the sparkling man's lips as he relished every moment of torture he inflicted upon the boy. This was going to be so much fun. However, the two were interrupted buy simultaneous vibrations, one coming from Alec's pocket, making him groan as the vibrations worked their way through his body, and the other, well Magnus had no pockets to see so it was hard to tell where is cell actually was.

'Oh for…' Alec pulled the phone from his pocket, his voice heavy with frustration 'WHAT?' Sighing he gave up as he listened to the girl on the other end, knowing exactly who it was his pure-sexual-desire-incarnated boyfriend was listening to on his way-too blinged cell. Well, that was the end of that, the two would have to try rekindle this heated moment later, just as they usually did so they could save the world.


End file.
